Beauty And The (Not So Much) Beast
by kyrashae23
Summary: Levi confesses his feelings to Eren, but all hell could break lose. Sometimes two people just arent meant to be together.


_**Hello to everyone reading this, and welcome to my first story! I am really excited to finally publish one of my stories!**_ _**As this is based on attack on titan and i am not yet finished watching the entirety of season 3 I apologize for any remarks that you would not see in the characters used.**_ _**But without further ado, lets get on with this!!**_

A sixteen year old teen hidden away in a cell underground (I think its underground anyway) Why is he there? Where is he from? The boy we speak of is abnormal; figurtevly and literally. Sixteen year old Eren Jaegar lay on the bed in his cell waiting for someone in need of his help.

"I'll kill them all!" he thought. "Nothing will stand in my way!" But the downside is, there was something in his way; the cell that separated Eren from the outside world. Eren is a metamorphmagus; a person who can change their forms or apearances. Eren is the first known person who can change into a titan (I assume everyone reading this will know what a titan is so im not going to explain what one is.) and not have the hunger for human flesh, like a regular titan would. But Eren was locked away, his ability doing no one any good.

Eren sprang up from his laying position on the surprisingly clean bed and slowly stood up.

"Why?" he muttered to himself. "Why are they locking me away when I could be their biggest ally?" he continued to say things like this. As his voice grew louder he began saying two word phrases like "Kill them" and "why?"

"I hope your not wanting to kill _us." _came a male voice from around the corner.

Eren stared at the floor wide-eyed, rage boiling in his chest. "I'm not" he said. "But I will if you keep me down here much longer!" he said trying to surpress the anger rising up his throat. Eren made his way back to the bed and sat down on the edge.

The male slowly walked from around the corner, revealing himself to be captain Levi. "Fat chance of that." he remarked.

Eren once again surpressed his anger. "So." he said rather gruffly. "What are you doing down here?"

"Well I wanted to check up on you. But if you want to be a little bitch about it, I will kindly retreat.

This did not help Eren's anger. "Well go then! I was quite happy by myself anyway."

Levi aproached Eren's cage. "Well I was honestly expecting a different response from you, what if I showed you these?" Levi pulled a ring of keys out of his pocket. "I'm sure you're dying to escape."

Eren's eyes lit up. "Please!"

"Thats what I thought." Levi said as he opened the cage, and allowed Eren to exit. "Just dont go running off. I dont want to explain to Erwin that I lost you.

They exited (I probably spelled that wrong) the dungeon and Eren walked a little ways behing Levi, afraid to get close after the court judgement.

After a little while of walking through the town and people shutting their windows as they passed, Eren was becoming anxious.

"Erm, captain? Just where are we going?"

Levi didnt answwr for a few moments. Finally he said "Somewhere quiet and unpopulated." This puzzeled Eren. Of all people why would Captain Levi go somewhere that sounded this nice? He also cpyldnt help bit wonder if "unpopulated" was a word. They continued walking for about ten minutes, and the towns became more rural. Finally they came to a stop at the edge of a grassy field with a giant tree in the very center.

"This'll do." Levi said as he adjusted the kercheif around his neck. "Lets go to that tree. It's quite hot out." Levi said, a little to politely, but yet it did not sound forced.

"Captain, are you alright?" Eren asked reluctantly not wanting to spoil Levi's unusually good mood.

"Never better. Whats it to you?" Levi said. "Come on. I'm boiling."

So they began walking towards the shade of the giant tree in the center of the field. When they reached their deatination Levi signaled for Eren to sit, as Levi did himself. Eren hesitantly sat down.

"Ever heard the story of beaty and the beast?" Levi asked after a few moments of silence. Eren swore he saw Levi twiddiling his thumbs in his lap but he didnt dare question it.

"No." Eren answered honestly. "Whats it about?"

"Well, it's a french folktale about this young maiden whose grandfather was abducted by a beast who lived in a fairly large castle far away from the village. The girl goes to the castle to free her grandfather, but in turn has to take his place as a prisoner. But during her stay she starts to fall in love with the beast." Levi paused to take a breath. "But then the beast sent the maiden back to her village and deemed his castle unsafe, because the townsfolk in her village had heard from her grandfather that she had been abducted by the beast. In the end the beast died.

_**I know what you're thinking 'oh the beast doesnt die in the end Kyra! He acually turns into a prince and marries the maiden.' Trust me, I know. Seeing though that this is an incomplete story I may use this in the future. Just know that I made Levi tell the story incorrectly on purpose. CARRY ON**_

Eren looked back at Levi's usually cold eyes and saw a little glint in them. "That's horrible!" Eren said so quietly thay it might as well have been a whisper. Eren tore his attention away from Levi and isyead stared at the luscious fields.

"I know it's not like me to get sentimental like this." Levi said. Eren looked back at Levi and sae that he was also staring at the grass. "But you've really got me feeling something right here." he looked back at Eren and put his hand on his chest where his heart should be.

Eren felt a mix of shock snd smugness. Unfortunately for him the smugness reared it's head.

"Are you saying you_ like_ me Levi?" Eren said with a smirk.

Levi stood up rather quickly "Damnit Eren! I try to be nice to for a change and you go and twist my words to make them something sarcastic and smug!" Levi yelled and walked a few steps away from the tree. Eren felt a pang of guilt in his gut but didnt say anything.

"Yes Eren. I like you." Levi said finally after a few moments of awkward silence.

Again Eren was shocked. "Y-you like me?" he asked (a few times) Everytime he asked Levi nodded.

Eren let out a little laugh "Just don't go saying that around Mikasa. She'd be all over me more than she already is!" Levi turned around just in time to see Eren cringe at what he just said. He walked back to the tree and stopped in front of where Eren was sitting.

"And whats wrong with Mikasa?" Levi asked

Eren looked up at Levi. "N-nothing! Its just." He scratched the back if his head. "Like I said she's all over me and she treats me like a child. Even though I know her feelings toward me." Eren said. "Levi~"

_"Captain_ Levi." Levi corrected.

It took all Eren's strength to prevent himself from rolling his eyes. "_Captain_ Levi, what about me is interesting to you?" Eren said nervousness in his voice.

Levi crouched on his knees. "Well. First we have your demanding and sometimes rageful tone all the time." he stood back up. "I like people who are strong. Not just physicslly strong, but mentally strong as well. Would you call yourself strong Eren?"

"Well that depends on what the topic is~"

Levi scoffed. "Modesty doesnt suit you Eren." Levi once again crouched back down. "You are strong in all ways." he scooted closer to Eren so the he was an inch from his face. "Would this boost your confidence?" Levi leaned in and kissed Eren's cheek then backed away.

Levi's kiss drained every bit of sarcasm from Eren and he just sat there in shock.

"You. You weren't kidding?" Eren said at a total loss for words. Not in a bad way. He acually kind of enjoyed the kiss.

"I hate to break this tender moment, but we should be heading back. We've been gone almost and hour." Levi said (surprisingly quite cheerfully)

Eren stood up and walked to Levi. Levi grabbed his hand and pulled Eren so that his face was level with his own. "Do not speak of this to anyone. Understand?"

"Y-yes sir." Eren said. "Just one quick comment?"

"Oh boy." Levi said.

"Erm. When did you get so short?" Eren asked.

Levi let go of Eren's hand and punched his back. "Idiotic brat!" he yelled.

...

_**And Eren Jaegar cried "Ow Ow Ow" all the way home.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be coming out soon!**_

_**Sorry if anything is mispelled!**_


End file.
